


Can You Love Me Most?

by imthehotgirl



Series: Can You Love Me Most? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Liam comes to a decision about his and Theo's relationship. And Theo? Theo is beyond ready too.





	Can You Love Me Most?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> This is my first Teen Wolf fic. And I'm beyond excited to finally be putting my username to good use! :o) 
> 
> I also knew that if I ever did get a TW fic written that I would dedicate it to my best friend, Shane. :o) Babe, I don't know what my life would've been like if you hadn't introduced me to this show full of hot (shippable) boys (and a few girls as well! ;o) ). This one is for you! <3
> 
> Title taken from the Vancouver Sleep Clinic song "Someone To Stay". I hope you enjoy!

Liam Dunbar sat in the passenger seat of his boyfriend Theo Raeken’s truck as they made their way toward Liam’s best friend Mason Hewitt’s house to hang-out with Mason and Mason’s boyfriend Corey Bryant for a while.

Liam kept darting glances in Theo’s direction before returning his gaze out the passenger window. He heard Theo huff out an annoyed breath, then looked up in alarm when he heard his boyfriend growl a few minutes later. He swallowed hard as Theo pulled the truck over to the side of the road, cutting the engine.

“Liam, what the hell is going on?” Theo demanded of him. “You reek of anxiety right now,” he continued in a low growl.

“I just realized something and I’m trying not to freak out about it, all right?” Liam insisted, willing the sudden burst of anger he felt surface at his thoughts to dissipate. Only when he felt Theo reach out and grasp his arms did he feel himself begin to relax.

“Calm down, Dunbar. I’m not going anywhere,” Theo promised, brushing his lips against Liam’s forehead.

“Once I got you out of hell, somewhere along the way I learned to trust you, you’ve protected me, you’ve rescued me, and you became my Anchor…” Liam became choked up at that one word, the two of them sharing a meaningful glance, Theo knowing how much it meant to Liam to be able to say it aloud like that. “Somehow through all of this you became my best friend and I fell for your dumb ass. I fell in love with you, Theo. I am in love with you,” Liam continued.

Theo smirked. “So, does this mean you’re finally going to say ‘yes’?” he asked, pulling out a somewhat beat up ring box from inside his inner jacket pocket. “Oh, and stop punching me in the face as your own personal form of rejection?”

Liam grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, you just took me by surprise.”

“I proposed three different times!” Theo protested.

Liam shrugged. “I liked the idea of making you work for it. And well, I was still working through my anger,” he replied, giving Theo a smirk of his own.

Theo scowled. “Good to know. But if anybody asks you’re the dumbass in this scenario,” he muttered, attempting to glare at Liam, but really just pouting.

“Yes,” Liam replied.

“W-wow. I wasn’t expecting you to agree with me so readily,” Theo stammered, his eyes widening briefly in surprise.

Liam chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “I’m finally saying ‘yes’ to your proposal, dumbass.”

“Oh, right-right,” Theo nodded in agreement, getting the ring box open and slipping the ring on Liam’s ring finger with his trembling hands. “Dammit,” he growled softly, doing his best to ignore the fact that tears were welling in his eyes as he pulled Liam closer until their foreheads were touching.

“I love you, Theo,” Liam murmured with a smile as he began crying.

“I love you too, baby,” Theo whispered hoarsely, a relieved sob falling from his lips before he and Liam began kissing one another.

When they finally broke apart, each of them wiping at their eyes, laughing quietly in relief and joy at each other, Theo cleared his throat before he spoke.

“So, uh, how pissed do you think Scott and Stiles will be finding out we stole their thunder by getting engaged just a few days before their wedding?”

Color drained from Liam’s face at this realization. “Do we have to tell them? Right away, I mean? The idea of it being a secret between the two of us for a while… that’s hot, right?”

Theo snorted, his eyes dancing with mirth. “And you don’t want me getting into a fight over it, right?” he asked knowingly.

“That too,” Liam agreed, giving his fiancé a small smile.

“Okay. As long as you’re on my side if a fight does break out when we do tell the rest of the pack,” Theo said, smirking at Liam.

“Of course I will be,” Liam said with conviction, thinking back to the night he defended Theo initially to Scott. 

He watched as Theo started up the truck before taking a hold of his hand and lacing their fingers together as they headed in the direction of Mason’s again.

He wasn’t sure what their future held, but Liam knew that as long as Theo was by his side he was a better version of himself, and they would face whatever came their way together.

THE END


End file.
